


Monstro

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV de Ty Lee sobre Azula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstro

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa entre os episódios "The Beach" e "The boiling rock" .

"Até minha própria mãe achava que eu era um monstro, ela estava certa é claro mas ainda assim machuca" essas suas palavras já vem se repetindo a dias na minha cabeça, elas me surpreendem porque eu nunca achei que você soubesse.

Eu falei sério quando eu disse que você era a garota mais bela, inteligente e perfeita do mundo.

Bela ,seus cabelos negros e olhos dourados, seu sorriso malicioso e movimentos determinados. Inteligente, a maneira como você trama, como consegue analisar e fazer com que as coisas funcionem a seu favor. Perfeita, tudo que você decide aprender você rapidamente domina ,tudo que você decide que quer você consegue , você é confiante e fantástica, um dia todas as nações vão te idolatrar, eu já o faço.

Mas há algo sombrio em você. Eu sabia isso antes de Ba Sing Se. Antes de você colocar fogo na rede abaixo de mim no quando éramos crianças havia algo distorcido em você.

Você vê dor e se diverte.

Você causa dor e sente prazer nisso.

Você vai queimar o mundo e eu vou estar assistindo ao seu lado se ninguém te impedir. As vezes eu me encontro relutantemente torcendo para que isso aconteça.

Você me assusta. Você é um monstro. E me assusta também o fato de eu te amar tanto mesmo assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler. Reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
